


a dance lesson, now on disc

by orbitalknight



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight
Summary: “Hey,” Kiriko says, and her tone conveys her next words before she speaks them, “You’re not getting out of this so easily.”





	a dance lesson, now on disc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beoluve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/gifts).

“Did Hayase put you up to this?” Shinnosuke Tomari sounded more bemused than actually curious. “Did he call me ‘Two-left-feet Tomari’ again? It’s not my fault that between the two of us I’m the one who didn’t take ballroom dancing lessons in high school.” 

“He may have mentioned it in passing,” Kiriko finishes pulling the plastic wrap off the DVD case and gives her husband a pointed look. “Two-left-feet Tomari?” 

Shinnosuke’s cheeks are too red for him to be joking. He’s standing in their living room half-undressed for work, tie hanging loose and shirt half untucked. A mess, but a charming one, undeniably. A smile pulls at the corners of Kiriko’s lips. 

“You’re smiling, aren’t you? You’re laughing at my pain, Kiriko?” The warmth of Shinnosuke’s voice says he’s laughing too, even while he feigns injury. 

“I wasn’t smiling,” Kiriko says, but even that’s a joke, an old and familiar punchline. Still, she holds out the DVD box to Shinnosuke. “Is ‘Every Kind Of Dance ~For Beginners~’ really going to defeat you, Kamen Rider Drive?” 

Shinnosuke seems to puff up with embarrassment all over again. “Where’d you find a DVD like that, anyway?”

“Rinna loaned it to me,” Kiriko speaks she crouches down to open the box and put the disc in the DVD player, “She says she never got the chance to use it.” 

“Not even with Genpachi, huh?”

“You think Officer Genpachiro dances?” 

Shinnosuke shrugs. “I can see it. Why this now, though?” 

Kiriko turns on the television and gives half a sigh as she stands, brushing off her skirt. She’s dressed for home rather than work, but more put together than Shinnosuke even in that regard. “I figured that when we actually do celebrate getting married we should be a little prepared for it.” 

“You’re still planning that after party, Kiriko?” Shinnosuke says it lightly, but Kiriko can’t help but stand a little more stiffly. 

“There’s more than that I’d like to plan, Shinnosuke.” Their wedding party actually happening has been a mystery for the past several months, given the ongoing explosion case. Half the reason Kiriko has even set up this domestic dancing lesson is to focus on the positives of this whole situation. 

Before Shinnosuke can stutter out an apology, cheery music blares out of the TV speakers. Kiriko rushes to grab the remote control and turn the volume down before reading the disc menu displayed on the screen. There really is every kind of dance listed, from swing to salsa, the foxtrot to the worm. Each is rated with a different color to signify difficulty. 

“Ok,” Kiriko hands the remote to Shinnosuke, “Pick one.” 

Shinnosuke moves to stand next to Kiriko so he can see the screen. “Let’s do the easiest one.” 

Before he can press a button, Kiriko grabs the remote out of his hands. “Wait,” she says, “We have to set it for two people.” 

As soon as Kiriko switches the menu to the two-person setting, the difficulty rating of almost every dance jumps up a level. Shinnosuke makes a pained sound. 

“Basic waltz is classy and easy, right?” Shinnosuke’s thumb hovers over the play button. 

Kiriko raises an eyebrow. “Is this the one Hayase tried to teach you?” 

“Maybe.” 

“The foxtrot is close enough.” 

“Kiriko, don’t tell me you did ballroom in high school too...” 

“No, gymnastics. Sometimes Gou would come with me when he was little.” 

“Figures. Cute, though.”

“You still haven’t picked a dance.”

“Alright, alright,” Shinnosuke scrolls through the list again, “Fine. This one.” He clicks on the swing dancing menu option.

The screen displays a list of steps, rated with the same color difficulties as the menu options. Shinnosuke selects the basic step, which is at the top of the list. The screen goes dark for a second, and then a man and woman appear on screen. Their clothing immediately dates the DVD back a couple decades, at least.

“How long did Rinna say she’s had this disc?” Shinnosuke asks. Kiriko shushes him, even though she’s wondering the same thing. 

“Hello, everyone!” The woman on screen speaks first, her voice slightly accented, “Welcome to the dancing! Today we are learning the basic swing step!”

“Today, I’m going to be the leader,” The woman on screen continues, “Watch what I do!” She clasps hands with the man next to her, turning her body sideways to the camera. She puts her other hand on his shoulder blade. 

Kiriko tries to match her position, prompting Shinnosuke with a jerk of her head to join her. 

He obliges after a moment of hesitation. “You’re leading? But I’m taller.”

“This is my case,” Kiriko says, “You’re my buddy.” 

Shinnosuke laughs. “Fair enough. Husband, buddy, what’s the difference?”

The woman on screen leads the two of them through the basic swing step, which is mostly walking in place to a beat. After a few minutes, she shows how to do a simple turn. Given their height difference, Kiriko can’t reach above Shinnosuke’s head for the spin. He still turns around in place, though Kiriko agrees to let him lead next time. 

“Alright!” The DVD woman says, “Take a break and return to your original position. Time to learn a new step!” 

Right as the music picks up again, Shinnosuke leans down and kisses Kiriko. Even though it’s not a long kiss, the steps on the TV have marched on without them. 

“Hey,” Kiriko says, and her tone conveys her next words before she speaks them, “You’re not getting out of this so easily.” 

“I know, I know,” Shinnosuke fixes her with an infuriatingly fond smile, “But you looked pretty.” 

“Shinnosuke.” 

“Yeah,” he kisses her again and clears his throat, “I’ll start it from the beginning.” 

Before he can fully break away from the proximity of their dancing positions, Kiriko grabs Shinnosuke by the tie and pulls him in for one last kiss on the lips. 

“I’m glad I’m marrying you, Two-Left Feet Tomari,” she says, “Now go restart the dance lesson.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first off: some of the events referenced in this fic are from the mach novel... i know what you’re thinking “rider novels bad” but the mach novel really isn’t terrible and i’d recommend taking a peak at the summary for it !
> 
> i had a really fun time writing this fic, even as someone who’s drive content usually revolves around the other shijima sibling. i hope you enjoy it, too !


End file.
